


Under The Stars, Imagine what we became

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, hints of relationship, my boys being sappy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Jounouchi contemplates who he was and who is now because of certain King of GamesTrope bingo:Fall asleep on your shoulder





	Under The Stars, Imagine what we became

Jounouchi looked up at the stars, as he and Yugi were splayed out on the roof of the game shop, each with a hot chocolate in their hands. They had just finished closing up the shop for the night and were taking a much-needed break after dinner. 

It was so strange. He never thought he would get this far in his life. Hell! He never thought he’d live this long.

At some point, Jounouchi had been resigned to his lot in life. With an alcoholic father, an absentee mother, and his sister being the only bright spot, though it was becoming harder and harder to go and see her. He thought at some point, he would have finally fallen back into his old gangs, either join a Yakuza or dying as a delinquent.

With the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi scroll through his phone and checking the newest card box releases.

Funny how meeting one person can change your whole life. If Yugi wasn’t the way he was, the person he was, Jounouchi’s life may have been the way he always thought it would go. Worthless and useless.

But after they became friends? After he realized that Yugi actually considers him, of all people, a friend? His life changed into one hell of a roller coaster.

Did he regret it? Eh, he could have done without a lot of the near dying and well frankly, scary supernatural shit. But ultimately, becoming friends with Yugi put him on the path to being a better person. The kind of person he’d never thought he was capable of being.

Jounouchi wished he could go back in time to tell his younger self, who looked at life and the cards dealt to him, just draw another card. It may be the one that could turn everything around. Things may look impossible now, even hopeless at times, but you can win the most important duel, which is life.

Heh. That’s another thing he’d never thought he’d end being. Certainly not some kind of famous duelist for a card game that was just a niche thing for nerds and geeks. Now, he’s currently one of the top three and hell, considered a role model of all things to younger people who want to be like him now.

Weird how things turn out.

To think it all started because he was bullying, back when he thought Yugi was a spineless brat with no guts. Instead, he turned out to just be a kind soul who saw that he never needed violence to win. Never needed to put his fists up because his strength didn’t come from his brute force, but his kind and forgiving heart.

“-ou, hey Jou? Are you still with me or did your mind somehow get transported when I wasn’t looking?” Yugi was poking his cheek, teasing him. Jounouchi had half a mind to bite at it, just to see his reaction. 

“Sorry just thinking Yugi…. Ever wondered how different your life would be if you had never met someone?” Jou was curious. He knows that while Yugi was always a good person, the confidence that oozes from him is so much different from the timid boy in his memories of the past.

It reminded him painfully of Atem, whom he misses every day and hopes he’s living it up in the afterlife as he deserves to.

“Yeah. To be honest, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had never met you,” Yugi said easily, as if he hadn’t just dropped a bombshell on Jounouchi like that. He was so sure he would say Atem or even Kaiba, but him? His former bully?

“You were my first friend, my best friend, I wanted so much to be like you. To be brave like you! I tried so hard to be someone that, well, you were willing to stay with ‘ya know? You helped me and Atem through the worst of times. The worst of dangers. Not once doubting me even when I doubted myself.” Yugi gave him such a blinding smile that Jounochi was pretty sure his face was doing an impression of tomato.

“It’s scary to think what my life would have been like if I never met you.”

Stunned. Jounouchi was just stunned. How do you even respond to that?

Well...first, you do honestly.

“What are the odds?! I was thinking the same thing about you!” Jounouchi laughed full and deep, causing Yugi to get flustered. Finally, the smaller man pouted and hit his shoulder, only to make the laughing worse. He and Yugi always seem to be on the same wavelength. It’s scary at times, but…

He couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

The two settled down again and went back to stargazing.

“I’m glad we became friends. I’m glad to be called your friend, back then and here, right now. I’m a better man because of you, Yugi.” Was it him or did the space between them suddenly diminish a bit more?

“I can say the same. Atem may have helped me gain confidence in myself, but you were the one who helped me put the steel I didn’t know I had in my spine. You made me a braver person.”

A comfortable silence overcame them, as the hot chocolate finally settled in his stomach, making Jounouchi to feel sleepy. His eyes fluttering as he didn’t notice himself leaning into Yugi. Not even after he felt a slim shoulder slide under his head.

Looking at the twinkling stars one last time, Jounouchi thought about how he was the luckiest man with the world's most perfect friend.


End file.
